


Rainbow

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Drabbles & Ficlet [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Colors, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Painting, Rainbows, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: {“I enjoyed the meetings too,” said Luna serenely. “It was like having friends.” - Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince}A drabble for the dreamy Luna, with her her clear honesty and disarming simplicity.





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arcobaleno](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498397) by Isidar Mithrim. 



Ginger red, as Ron's and Ginny’s hair, as their spray of freckles.

Raven black, for Harry’s messy mop and his unusual scar.

Chocolate brown are Ginny’s blazing gaze and Hermione’s bushy curls.

Peach for Neville’s kind face, but apricots for his puffy cheeks.

Ocean blue to paint Ron's eyes, bright green for Harry's emeralds.

Luna arranges the colors on the palette and gets started.

She’s never found the spell to enliven them, but she moves the brush with the same ease she waves her wand and eventually they almost seem to breath... they almost seem _alive_.

Only one last touch is missing.

She dips a tiny brush in golden yellow paint and begins to write.

_Friends... Friends... Friends..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
> Feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on ^^  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com)
> 
> Ps check out [this fan art!](https://courtneygodbey.tumblr.com/post/73672309769/luna-had-decorated-her-bedroom-ceiling-with-five)


End file.
